


I Got Lucky

by wolviesgal



Category: Deadliest Catch RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolviesgal/pseuds/wolviesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sig reflects on his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally written this for a now-abandoned LiveJournal Deadliest Catch Challenge group. It too was stolen and posted on FF under someone else's name. So it may look familiar.
> 
> The challenge for this one was First Person POV.

I often tease the guys about being my "boat family" and not my "real family." Yeah, it sounds a bit callous, but it's never meant to be. We're guys and crab fishermen to boot, we don't do the sappy thing. Ever.

These guys are something else. No one can get under my skin and piss me off like they can. No one can make my blood pressure rise like they can. No one can make me yell like they can. But there's no one else I'd rather trust my life to.

I glance down at the monitor and let my eyes wander over each of the guys.

There's Norman on the hydraulics. That man is a perfectionist at his job. He maneuvers pots around with fluid, graceful movements. It's almost like watching a damn ballet. I understand why he left fishing all those years ago but I was still damn glad to see him back.

Nick's sorting crab. I wish I could clone him. He's good at his job. He doesn't complain. He works hard. A great guy and an amazing deck hand.

Matt's down there cracking jokes. With Matt, when he's in a good mood, he's great. But when he's in a bad mood, it's damn near catastrophic. He's foul, pissy and he drags everyone else (mainly Jake though) down with him. Although it's not like we all don't know that underneath that bitter exterior beats the heart of a decent guy. And he knows his stuff inside and out which makes him an asset.

Jake throws the shot as the pot is reset. He's a good kid with enthusiasm and eagerness coming out his ears. He really loves his job. If only I could bottle that enthusiasm to beat into some of the more veteran deckhands. I could make a killing around in the fleet. It's great to see him working hard to improve. Although there are times when you just want to beat the cheerfulness out of him, it's nice to know that he's here for the long haul.

Edgar swings his arm and lets the hook fly as we come up to the next pot. He always makes it look so effortless as he hooks pot after pot. I'm pretty sure there isn't anything on this boat that he can't do. If he ever quits, I'm screwed. No one else knows this boat like he does, although Norman does a fair job on the engines. My job is made easier by the very existence of Edgar.

I got damn lucky with this crew.

Not that I'd ever tell them that.


End file.
